Devil May Cry: Time for Change (New Version)
by AyumixRose
Summary: Devil May Cry follows the adventures of two demon hunters Dante who himself is half demon and half human, and Ami Rose who is demon and human. Dante is hired through his own business named "Devil May Cry". While Ami works at a late night bar called "Uncle John's Bar", to help pay off Dante debts. I only own Ami and my other Oc's. Lightus belongs to Guardian of Light Lightus
1. Mission 00: Clock-eye Demon

Devil May Cry: Time for Change New Version

Chapter 00: Clock-eye demon

"Good grief…" A young teenage girl, no older than 15 let out a deep sigh as she cleans the glass behind the bar counter. The girl had long blonde hair kept up in a high-pony tail, leaving some bangs out that covered her eye-patch over her right eye. 'When is my break going to start?' Her stomach let out a low rumble "Man, I'm so hungry…" The girl moaned putting the glasses away.

"Hey, Ami!" The blond hair girl-known as Ami-looked up to see a woman with short choppy black hair and big brown eyes, walking over to her.

"Oh, Lily, what's up?" Ami asked with a smile.

Lily gave her a smile. "You break is starting now. So I'll be taking over."

Ami almost cried in happiness, finally she can get something to eat! "Thanks for letting me know." Ami said putting away the last glass she just finished cleaning. "Now I can get something to eat and read the book I recently got from the library."

"Good grief girl." Lily sighs shaking her head "You're such a bookworm."

"Ehehehe…" Ami chuckled scratching the back of her head, blushing a bit. "I can't help it. I just love to read."

"Then maybe you should marry them."

Ami 'gasped' in shock, putting her right hand over her heart. "How did you know my one true love?!" She said in shock before laughing out along with her friend.

"Ahaha, I think that's enough jokes for now, you better go now. We already wasted a minute of your break." Lily said walking behind the counter.

"Yeah." Ami nodded her head and began to head over to the kitchen. "I'll see you after break."

"Kay!" Lily said before attending to a customer.

Walking in the kitchen, Ami began to look around trying to find someone, more specifically her boss, who is also the chief in the kitchen. "Now where is he?" She mutter then out of nowhere a plate holding some fries and a hamburger was shoved in her face. Ami blinked multiple times before her sliver left eye that wasn't covered up by an eye-patch, looking over to the right seeing an older man in his late 30's with brown hair and blue eyes, smiling down at her.

"Ah! John!" Ami said with a smile.

"That's Uncle John, too you." John grinned as Ami just rolled her eye. "I see your break has already started." He said "Here, I cook this up for you. I had a feeling you didn't eat anything before coming here."

"Really? Thanks!" Ami reached out to grab the plate but stop mid-way and looked at her boss spuriously. "Hold up. What's the catch? Is this coming out of my pay-check?"

"Hahaha!" John laughs out loudly patting Ami on her back with his free hand. From his pat Ami almost lost her balance. "Nope. No catch at all. This is on the house, since you came here on you day off, since Kat, caught the flue and couldn't come in." He place the plate in the girls hand.

"Well in that case…thanks for the food old man!"

"Hey I'm not that old!"

"Tell that to the greys in your hair!"

* * *

 _~Devil May Cry~_

* * *

Finishing her dinner and cleaning up any mess she may have made, Ami headed to the girls changing room, grabbing her bag from her locker and began digging around for her book. "Where is it?" Ami huffed placing her hand on her hip glaring at her bag. "Guess I have no other choice." She looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. Seeing no one Ami places her bag down on the floor opening it as wide as possible, and with no hesitation she jumps into the bag.

Upon entering her bag, Ami looked up seeing a big hole showing the ceiling of her work place. Looking forward seeing all sorts of objects floating around. Like her clothes, books, weapons of her twin gun 'Bloody Rose' and 'Bloody Mary', some art supplies, and a…

Ami blushed a little when an old worn out teddy bear floated by her. "I'm so happy that no one can see what's in here, or I'll die from embarrassment if someone found out that I still carry around Mr. Teddy…" She quickly shook her head getting that thought out of her mind and began to float over to where her books mostly stayed at. "I probably should start cleaning this soon…ah, found it!" Ami grabbed an old small black book and quickly got out of her bag and putting it back in her locker. Sitting down on a bench, she looks over at the clock on the wall in saw the time 10:00 pm. Her break ends at 10:30, "So I have enough time to read a couple of pages, huh?" She said to herself. "Okay then." Opening the book and began to read.

* * *

 _~Devil May Cry~_

* * *

 _The world was born of darkness. Endless darkness a container of chaos, but even in such a world there was a line of light and the world ended up separated into two. Darkness is the demon world and Light is the human world. Together, both worlds have continued to coexist for a long long time._

 _However, the King of the world of darkness soon said, "What is wrong reuniting this world that was once one?" Since then, Darkness stop covering for Light and Light reveled against darkness to escape._

 _However, humans are weak. They have no chance against the power of demons from the world of darkness. Soon Light was devoured by the depths of Darkness but at that very moment the lives of humans were about to be extinguished…_

 _ **He appeared.**_

 _ **Sparda-**_

 _Though an inhabitant of the demon world he was one with a prideful soul. He holds is sword for Light or, he wields his sword for the weak. Against this sword, even the King of the demon world was defeated and without a king, Darkness losses its power._

 _Sparda feared for the return of Darkness and so he sealed that world along with the people who took sides with it. As a result, humans whose lives were extended worshipped him as a hero who saved the human world. And not long after, people started calling him…_

 _ **Sparda—The Legendary Dark Knight**_

 _However, Sparda one day secretly disappeared and the people eventually forgot about his existence. Soon, this hero who was once real became just a legend and from a it became a fairy tale._

* * *

 _~Devil May Cry~_

* * *

"A fairy tale…" Ami said to herself closing her book putting it back in her bag. "The battle that took place 2,000 years ago…" Her left eye narrow down as she subconsciously held her right hand over her eye-patch, her other hand clutch in a fist turning her knuckles white from the pressure and gritting her teeth. "Tch." She shook her head and gave a small slap on both of her cheeks. Her face went back to normal as she had a determine look on her face, her right hand on her hip and her left held up in a fist. "OK! Time to get back to work. There's only 2 hours left then I can go back home." Her face instantly changed from determined look to a happy but yet a sleepy look, "Then I can finally go home and get some beauty sleep, aah~'

With that said Ami put her book back in her bag and began to head out. She walk back over to the bar counter and help Lily out with the customers and kick out any drunk people that were starting a fight. None the less it was a normal day at Uncle John Bar.

That was until a new customer walked in.

.

"Alright here you go sir." Ami placed down some food and a drink, that the customer orders.

A sound of a bell ran in the building signaling that someone has either left or came in. As Ami was putting away clean cups, Jason-another co-worker—yelled out.

"Hey Ami, can you attend that customer for me? I'm a little buys trying to fix the stereo."

"Sure thing!" Ami said dusting herself off and walked over to the other end of the bar counter. There sat a young man in his early twenties with messy black hair and brown eye with a tint of red in them. "Hello there sir, and welcome to Uncle John's Bar. I'm Ami, and is there anything I can get you?"

When the man looked at her he eyed her weirdly. Which is common for her at times. I mean, who lets a 15 year old work at the bar?

Oh right, her boss, John.

Here's the story.

John was in need of help due to some 'problems'. Ami and her guardian took care of it pretty well, more precious Ami did the job so there will be less damage done. She later asked him if he knew any jobs that were hiring since she wanted to help pay off her guardian's debt. John had said was a little low on staff at his place in offered her a job there for helping him out. Ami had pointed out that she was 15 and said 'wouldn't it be weir for a 15 year old girl to work there?' John laughed it off and said if anyone askes just tell them your 18 or that you're my niece who's helping me around the place.

So yeah, that's what she told any customers that question her. But back to the story.

"I'll take a Painkiller and a small pizza." The man said in a low voice.

Nodding her head Ami wrote the order down on her notepad "Do you want any toppings on your pizza, sir?"

"Peperoni and olives, please."

Ami nodded her head "Okay, I'll be right back." And headed to the kitchen, handing one of the cooks the paper and headed back out to the bar to make the man's drink. The drink only took her a minute or two to make before handing it over the man. "Here is your Painkiller sir. Your pizza will be done soon." Ami said with a smile putting the drink down.

"Thanks." The man said taking a sip of his drink, while Ami went over to another customer for a bit. She then went to the kitchen and came back out with a small pizza and placing it in front of him.

"And here is your pizza." She said.

Before Ami walked away the man stopped her "I don't want to sound mean or anything, but aren't you a bit too young to be working here ma'am?"

"Huh?" Ami blink looking back over to him "Well…I suppose I do look a bit younger then I look." She gave a small chuckle and said a quick good-bye to one of the customers that left. "But trust me sir, I'm actually and adult."

"Really?" The man said in surprise "You sure don't look like one."

"Ahaha, trust me I am." Ami chuckled scratching the back of her neck. "Well enjoy your meal sir." Heading back to work Ami spent her next seven minutes chatting with her co-workers and attending to some customers before heading back to the man. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay then, I'll bring your check in a bit."

* * *

 _~Devil May Cry~_

* * *

"Phew, it's finally closing time." Ami said getting change out of her uniform and putting on her regular clothes. A white tank-top with a mid-drift sleeveless black jacket and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Dark blue shorts, black thigh-high shocks and a pair of black and red sneakers. Looking at the clock that read 12:00 a.m. in the morning, Ami let out a small yawn. "Man, it's been a long night." She mutters picking up her bag flinging it over her shoulders, then processed to walk out of the changing room.

Heading out of the room, Ami saw the same man from before still sitting there, at the bar area. Ami begins to wonder if any of the other workers told him it was closing time. But the only people here were her, her boss John who lives here and that man. And she was pretty sure that John would have kicked him out sooner. She could only guess that John is still busy in the back to have come out and notice that the man was still here. Thus making Ami to let out a sigh through her noise and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me sir, but its closing time." She said politely.

The man blink and look at her giving a small smile, before getting up from his seat. "Yeah I know…Ami was it?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Well, uh, even though you've told you're and adult an all but I still can't let the idea of a beautiful lady like yourself to walk home."

"Ahh, that's so sweet of you." Ami smiled tilting her head to the side. This cause the man to blush a little, "Normally I would decline stuff like that. But I'll let you walk me home if you do a small favor for me."

"What is it?"

CLICK

The sounds of the safety trigger coming undone from a gun, Ami looked at the man with hard cold eyes and said.

"Die."

BANG

A loud banging sound from the gun was heard throughout the building. The man fell backwards and landed with a 'THUMP' as a pull of blood began to form around the man. Ami put her arm down and slowly walked away from the corpse.

"You've seem like a nice man, sir. But sadly it had to end like this." Ami hummed.

The corpse body began to twitch before the skin ripped apart and a monster with three red eyes, purple skin stood before its place, letting out a loud roar then charged at Ami. A small smirk appeared on her lips, with her back still towards the demon Ami quickly jump to the side bringing her gun back out and started shooting at the demon. The demon itself manages to avoid some of the bullets, but got shot in his right shoulder. Letting out a roar of pain, he picked up a table and threw it at Ami, who had to do a back-flip to avoid getting smashed.

Unfortunately though, the moment she made a move to dodge the table the demon charged right at her and smack her in her side. " _Guh!"_ Ami cried out crashing into a table getting up, winching a bit she brought her right hand back out to shot at the demon, only to notice that she had drop her gun when she got hit. "Damn." She cursed jumping out of the way to avoid being punch. She reached into her bag while still dodging the demon's sharp claws "Wrath! I need your assistance." She said "Wrath?" She notice that her hand wasn't holding on the hilt of her sword and it only took a second before something click in her head. _'God damn it!'_

 _ **Ami I have a request.**_

 _What is it?_

 _ **I want you to leave me here. Your strong enough not to use me all the time and I would like to get some sleep.**_

… _Seriously?...Well okay._

 _Hey Ami, people will start thinking you're crazy for have a conversation with a sword._

 _Shut up, Dante!_

' _Damn it Wrath! Of all times!'_ Ami duck down grabbing her drop gun spinning on her heel quickly shooting multiple shots at the demon. The demon howled in pain when its right eye and stomach took some shots. Ami went to fire at the head but notice that her gun is out of ammo. "Shit. Guess I have no choice." Putting her gun back in her bag. Reaching up to her eyepatch and taking it off, the demon before her let out a low gasp in shock seeing an inorganic purple clock eye face on her right eye.

"Y-Y-You're…"

Her hand touches her eye as purple waves started circling around her body "Exite Horologium oculus! (Come forth clock eye!)"Swiping her hand up in the air a giant purple clock appeared behind her. Grabbing the hour and minute hand, Ami twirled the blades in her hand before getting into a battle stance.

"Tha-That eye…the clock…you're a decedent of Samuel…..the king of time and space…"

The moment the word Samuel left his mouth; Ami eyes became hard with anger and before the demon could even blink both of his arm where slice off with a clean cut. The demon howled in agony as he fell to his knees. Behind him Ami glared darkly at the demon feeling no sympathy to the demon what so ever. Brining her right arm up and mutters "Never speak of that man's name in front of me."

* * *

 _~Devil May Cry~_

* * *

"Ami what the hell is going on here?" John ran out of the kitchen doors to see some of his shop destroyed and a body slowly crumbling away.

"Seriously? You NOW come out to see what all that noise was?!" He looked over to see Ami putting her eye-patch back on and fixing her hair-tie. "I'm surprise you didn't come out when I fired my gun."

John gave her a small smile rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that. I was listing to my music while finishing the dishes. The moment the song came to an end is when I heard something screaming out in pain."

"Just how high did you have your music up to, to not even hear a gunshot…?" Ami mutters to herself with a sweat-drop. Shaking her head Ami began to speak "Sorry about the damage here…"

"PWAHAHA!" Ami jumped back a bit at the loud laughter coming from her boss "It's quite alright, dear." John laughs "I had plans to change the furniture for a while now. And now that some are destroy beyond repaired now's the perfect time to do so. AHAHA!"

"O-Okay…" Ami said before she began to head out "W-Well I'll see you later John, bye."

"Bye kid, and get home safe you hear!"

"Got it!" Ami yelled back before the door closed and began to walk down the empty streets. "Hmm, I wonder if Dante had finished his job yet?" She wonders.

* * *

 **A small info about Ami Rose…**

 **Name: Ami Rose**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hair: Blonde always kept in a high pony-tail**

 **Eye: Left is silver; right is purple with a clock**

 **Weapons: twin guns and a sword that was given to her from her mother**

 **Parents: Mother (dead), father (unknown), Samuel (Great-Great-Grandfather)**

 **Race: ¼ demon, ¾ human**

 **Lightus battle theme: w ww . you tub e wat ch?v =s5CF RQAR 3og**

 **Ami battle theme: w ww . yout ube wat ch?v=l 3REq gLry zw**


	2. Mission 01: Devil May Cry

Mission 01-Devil May Cry

A couple of mile away from Uncle John's Bar, a lone man is seen walking down the sidewalk. The man had shoulder length with hair and his bangs seemed to be covering his blue eyes. Wearing a dark red jacket with two-tails at the end, the man made a turn and walked downs some stairs. Grabbing the handle, twisting the knob opening the door as the bell made a chiming noise.

Walking down the stairs and headed to the bar room, the first thing that hit his nose was the strong smell of cigar smoke. "What will it be?" a bartender asked cleaning a cup, when the man in red sat down at the counter. Behind him were a couple of men playing cards, while smoking their cigarettes.

"Strawberry Sundae." The man in red said folding his arms on the counter, letting out a low sigh.

The bartender let out a surprise grunt, turning around facing the man and said "This is a bar, Mister. Ahaha, no place for a kid." He laughed turning back around and went back to cleaning the cups.

"Really? Just trying to sweeten up the air in here." The man in red said leaning forward a bit keeping his eyes on his hands. "Smells like shit, or more like blood. That's fine with me. What I'm interested in is the rumor I heard. They say that somewhere around here is a bar. More like a dive, a place where they take someone's life in place of money. Kind of scary."

In the back the man sitting on the right side of the table place downs his card before letting out an angry grunt. The man next to him took out the cigarette in his mouth and said "Sorry forgive me pal."

"Royal straight flush is it?" The men in red question having his head to the side a little and look through the corner of his eyes. "Hmph, they say a round like that can kill a guy."

The man put his cards down and stood up from his seat glaring at the man in red, and growled at him with an anger voice. "How about I buy you a round?" Turning around he was greeted with a black pistol that let out a loud bang. Nailing him in the head as he cried out. Just before his body touches the ground his skin ripped apart and a black demon with red eyes flew right at the man-who jumped out of his seat in a nick of time. Doing a flip and landed with one knee on the ground he looked up to see two more demons.

Bringing out his other gun, he began to shoot at them. The one on the left was killed quickly with a couple of bullets to the head; the same went with the one on the right as blood flew everywhere. Then the first demon manages to grab a hold of the man biting his right arm, making him winch a bit in pain and dropping his gun in his left. "Not bad, Mr. Royal Flush." He mutters as his left hand twitch and a long silver sword flew through the window, smashing it to pieces making the glass fly everywhere. Catching his sword the man in red quickly sliced the demon in half.

With the last demon killed he put his guns away and places his sword on his back. With his weapons back in place the man in red put his hands in his pocket as he calmly walked up to the stairs. Stopping at the front of the door, he grabbed the sword handle and quickly stabbed the sword through the door. A form of red went through hole as a shadow figure appeared on the other side came forth and the glass mashed in to pieces when the now dead bartender hit it. The man pulled his sword out and placed it back on back, opening the door and continued up the stairs.

"Next time you open up shop, don't forget to add Strawberry sundae's to the menu." He said.

The bartender's body began to twitch and began to rip apart a blueish demon went after the man. The man in red quickly turn around bring his black gun forth "Bingo" He said firing his gun shooting the demon in the head. With that done, the man turn back around and headed back to his house or more like his work place. Not too long in the walk his cell went off, the man only had a small handful contact in his phone, but giving the time of day he knew who was calling him and quickly answer it.

"What is it Ami?" he said as he kept walking.

"Nothing much, just checking in to see if you've finished your job, Dante." Ami voice was heard on the phone.

"Just finished it and heading back now." Dante said "And who was the poor bastard that mentioned your Grandfathers name?"

It was silent on the line for a minute before Ami started speaking "A demon. And how did you know, I was in a bad mood?"

"Ami, I've known you for 12 years, hell, I practically raised you. You don't sound like that unless someone mentions _his_ name, or a poor bastard manages to piss you off."

"Hmph, you know me so well."

"Heh. What can I say?"

"Well anyway, I'm about to head to bed. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright then, night."

"More like morning."

"Don't push it." With that she hung up the phone. Dante let out a sigh putting the phone in his pocket.

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

It was a brand new day in a town called Capulet; everyone was going on with their daily lives doing their own things. In the mean time in a build with a red sign that says 'Devil May Cry' on it, one can find Ami seating on the stairs reading 'Death Note: L Change the World' minding her own business while Dante was sitting at his desk with his feet on the desk and a telephone between his head and shoulder as he flips through pages of a magazine. Hearing a light walking sound, Ami paused in her reading as she glances down at the ten year old girl with curly blonde hair with green eyes, as she wore a pink hat and a pink coat with brown pants.

"Yeah, my usual pizza…especially with garlic potatoes…yeah rush it…What? My tab? Ah, don't sweat the small stuff. Soon I'll pay you full, for everything I owe you, oh yeah no olives be sure to make it a large, don't forget." With that said Dante threw the phone as it landed back to it original places as it hung up.

"Are you listening to me, Dante?" An older male voice was heard in the room. Ami looked down from her book and saw her, well their agent, J.D. Morison, sitting down on the couch.

"Didn't you hear me?" Dante asked flipping through some more pages "I'm studying." Ami scoffed at that and rolled her eyes before going back to her book. "I may take the occasionally odd jobs here and there, but I've got no desire to babysit some brat."

At the said word of 'brat' the girl paused in her walking and muttered in an annoyed voice, "Brat." Ami put her book down for a bit as she looked over at Dante with a smirk "Oh come on, Dante. I doubt she could be worse than me." The said man only gave her a glare in return making Ami to chuckle lightly and went back to her book. Closing his magazine and placing it on his desk, Dante got up from his seat "Sorry young lady." He said walked to the pole table picking up the stick "Maybe in 10 years or so, I'll ask you out on a date."

"Hmph, and I'll tell you no in ten seconds. Me, I'm only into younger guys."

Ami let out small chuckles as she brought her book closer to her face and mutter "Rejected." Dante heard what she said and shot her a small glare as she just smiled back. J.D. Morisson—whom been quite the whole time- got up from his seat and walked to the fridge next to him grabbing a drink before sitting back down.

"Listen Dante, she may be a kid but, uh, oh I'm sorry, my apologies." He said when the girl glared at him "But the young lady stand before it is not just a girl, she's Patty Lowell. Cinderella girl whose heiress to the Lowell family fortune."

"Sure doesn't look like it." Dante said as Patty walked over to Dante's desk looking around to see if she might find something interesting to look at till a picture caught her attention.

"That's because all this time she's been living as an orphan downtown." Morisson said taking a sip from the can, as Dante leaned down on the table pointing the stick at the white ball getting ready to hit it.

"I can tell, kind of like Cinderella, when the magic wore off."

"Actually it's the opposite."

"Opposite how, Gramps?" Ami spoke up closing her book placing it next to her, looking down the railing.

"The head of the Lowell family passed away." Morisson said placing the can on the table "When the will was read the existence of a child came to life."

"And the luck winner was the young lady Patty."

"Precisely. In other words the magic is just about to begin."

"If you like, I can always hire you as my personal servant" Patty said sitting in Dante's chair.

Chuckling a bit Ami let out a sigh standing up from her spot and stretched a bit before heading down the stairs and walked over to the fridge, "Basically, it's been requested that you two escort Miss Patty to the Lowell mansion by 6 PM tomorrow. Think that you two can handle that?"

"That's all?" Dante asked.

"That's all." Morisson confirmed.

"Well, that sounds simple enough." Ami said taking a sip from her water bottle, "So, what do you think, Dante? Going accept it or not?"

"I won't do it." Dante said making Ami frown a bit.

"Wha—Why not?!"

"I got pizza on the way."

An vein pop on Ami's head as she was about to yell at Dante, till Morisson spoke up"There's no pizza on the way. I stopped by and talked with Andy at the pizza place, and told them that 'until you pay your tab in full, not to deliver a single pizza to you' got it."

"Shit, you bastard. What right do you have to—"Dante stop talking as Morisson flipped a penny and put his hand on top, giving a smirk at Dante. Ami rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest knowing what was coming. "Shit. Not again." Dante groaned.

"Fine. Alright, I know the routine." He said scratching the top of his head "Heads." Morisson let out a chuckle.

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

A few minutes later one could find Ami and Patty standing at the front door waiting for Dante, who grabbed his red coat putting it on and headed over to them. Ami still had her amused look on her face when Dante had lost his…again, while Patty just looked at him in wonder.

"You're not very good at gambling, are you?" She asked.

"No, he really isn't." Ami answered with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Dante growled at the both of them, opening the door but was soon stopped by Morison.

"Dante, Ami." He said holding a black guitar case and one hand, and a black bag in the other hand. "You've forgot something. You two got a show to play right?"

"A show?" Both Dante and Ami said at the same time, taking their things. Morisson nodded his head and headed out before saying "Don't forget I'm counting on you two."

.

Driving up the highway in Dante's red car, Patty was in the passenger seat as Ami was in the back laying down with her arms crossed behind her head and eyes—she had long ago taking her eye-patch off—closed, she was enjoying the nice breeze. Next to her on the floor was her and Dante stuff. It was a nice quite ride, till Patty started speaking.

"I can come and see your show." She said as Ami lazily open her left eye before closing it again. "I mean, it must not be anyone who comes to see you otherwise right?"

"Sorry. But my show is for adults only." Dante said keeping his eye on the road.

"So the woman in the picture is coming to your show then huh?"

"Picture?" Dante asked.

It was quite for a moment before Patty started speaking again, "Well whatever you should probably buy yourself a new car. I don't see any romance happening in this car, that's for sure. It's dirty, stinks and it's falling apart."

At that comment Ami began to chuckle to herself "Haha, how true…"'S _adly though, we don't have the money for it.'_ Ami thought to herself. Patty looked over at her questionably before looking back at Dante.

"Don't you know, when it comes to women it's not where you take them that's important, it's how you get them there."

Just as Patty finished speaking, Dante and Ami both stiffing up feeling a demonic aura not too far from them. Ami quickly sat up in her seat gripping the side of the car door. " ** _Dante._** " A demonic voice was heard through both of their heads, " ** _This girl's life is mine._** "

"Hey are you even listing to me?" Patty said annoyed when she realized that Dante wasn't even paying attention.

"Ami!" Dante yelled grabbing the tip of Patty's hat and pulled it down, covering her face as she yelled in surprise.

"On it!" Ami quickly reaching in her bag pulling out a sniper rifle and sat on the car door, looking through the scope, she waited for the demon to show up. Further up on the road was a truck heading down the opposite lane. On the side was a demon with his upper half of his body sticking out, Ami wasted no time in shot five bullets at the demon, killing it in no time.

"Nice shot." Dante complement her.

"Thanks." Ami said just as Patty fixed her hat and glared at Dante and yelled.

"What's wrong with you?! What was that all about?! Yaah!" Patty yelled as Dante made a sharp turn to the left going around the truck. Ami cursed as she grabbed hold of the side of the car, so she doesn't go flying out. "Don't you think that dangerous?!" Patty yelled as Ami looked over her shoulder and saw the dead demon fall of the truck "What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

' _Right words, but coming out of the wrong person…well more like a_ ** _thing._** _'_

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

Three men all longing around in the living room of the Lowell's mansion, were having a heated discussion. A man with black hair slammed his hand down on the table yelling in an angry tone. "

"Can't you do something about this bro? You are lawyer aren't you?"

"There's nothing that can be done!" Another man said "If the person who sent that letter, Patty Lowell, actually does exist the fortune belongs to her."

"You're kidding me!"

"Relax." Said a calm voice as the last man stood in front of one of the windows looking down at the scenery. "Take it easy big bro; if the letter isn't a fake then Patty Lowell will come here around 6 o'clock tomorrow evening."

"That's what I'm worried about!" The first man yelled standing up from his seat "Tomorrow, at six in the evening. That makes it exactly one week doesn't it?"

"Hehe, if Patty Lowell's existence is authentically proven within one week of the death of the Lowell's family head, then the entire family fortune is to go to Ms. Patty Lowell. Well…" He said looking at the painting behind him of an older man "unbelievable that our, oh so serious brother had an illegitimate child all this time."

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

It was around sunset when the gang boarded the train, seating in the far back. The train wasn't really full just a couple of people here and there. Ami was chilling in her seat with her bag still on her back read the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn vol.4. Dante is seating next to her laying down with his feet laying on Ami, much to her annoyance, and his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed. Front of them was Patty looking down at her locket, next to her was Dante's guitar case. The train had just gotten out of the tunnel just as Dante started speaking.

"So, you can look cute when you want to." Patty looks up from her necklace "Is that a picture of your boyfriend?"

"No it's my mom you halfwit!" Patty shouted showing the picture in her necklace. "And she's a lot prettier than your wife!"

' _Wife?'_ Dante and Ami both thought in confusion both looking at each other. Ami just shrugged her shoulders before going back to her manga.

"But…" Her voice lowered as she looked sadly at the photo of her mom "I don't remember anything about her. My mom got sick and died when I was just a baby, that's what the hospital director said. That's why I don't remember anything… about my mother. The only thing that I have is this picture of her."

Ami looked up at her with wide eyes (more like one, due to her right eye being covered by her bangs), and she somehow feels connect to the little girl as she, herself, doesn't know anything about her actual father. Only knowing that he is half demon from another demon family, and her mother was human but her bloodline came from the demon known as Samuel.

When Patty was done talking the train went through another tunnel, when light came back through the windows on the train a man wearing a dark green trench coat with a matching hat holding a suitcase stood in their seating area looking down at Patty's picture. "Wow, that's one pretty lady." He said. Patty raised her head and looked at the man with a confused look. "That wouldn't be a picture of your mother would it? Hey, and your pretty charming yourself." He complements her. "Mind if I sit here?"

Ami raised an eyebrow looking at the man in front of her and looked at all the empty seats on the train. But it also seemed like Dante was thinking the same things as she was and said "There open seats all over the place." He said then let out a grunt when he caught his guitar case that was thrown at him by Patty.

"Here you go." Patty smiled directing her hands at the now empty seat beside her. "Thank you." The man said placing the suitcase down in the seat, taking his hat off as he sat down beside her. Ami let out a sigh and closed her book putting away. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're not bothering me, but I can't promise that you'll live long." Dante said as the man let out a surprise gasp.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Patty said angrily, just as the train went into another tunnel for ten seconds and Pattie started talking again with her head to the side and her eyes closed "I mean really, why would anyone make a promise like that just because-!" she stop and stared wide eyes as the man next to her fell forward to the ground with blood splattering out of his head. Patty made a surprised scared sound, as Dante lazily looked down at the man and Ami picked up her feet with a disgusted face as the blood almost touched her shoes.

"Good grief." Dante sighed "That's why I told you."

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

Sitting by himself, Dante looked down at the dead man in front of him; the other two passengers were staring at the body with wide eyes. A couple of rows down were Ami and Patty—who took the girl over there and try to help her to calm down, while Dante is dealing with the people up front.

"He's dead!" the old man said in shock.

"He was beating to death." Dante said examining the body from his seat.

"It can't be, was it you?!" the old man said pointing a finger at Dante.

"Over here!" a woman voice said running over to them with the train manager.

"Geeze, what on earth is this?" He said to himself before glaring at Dante and spoke in a stern voice "You! How about you start telling me what's going on here."

"Sure! So how about I run this scenario for you." Dante yawed scratching his head.

"Huh?"

"For the 10 seconds or so that the train was in the tunnel, in this car there was those three, me and the two girls, and then our dead friend here that makes seven. First off the old man…" who gasp when he mention him "He didn't do it, and then the couple of there was making out in the dark." Said two who gasp as the girl hugged onto her boyfriend. "And that's how those two girls were." He said indicating to Ami and Patty.

"That only leaves you."

"No, there was one more person. Or to be more precise one more thing."

At that Patty shot her head up and saw a three eye demon only for her eyes to be covered by Ami's hand, which then used her free hand to grab her pistol from her bag taking it out and shot multiple bullets along with Dante. Outside the trains the demon had multiple holes in his body. If you start from the head and followed it all the way down to the window where Dante is at one could see that the demon had come out of the dead man's body. The once dead man lying on the ground painfully lifted up its head only to be shot by Dante. Once making sure that the demon is dead, Dante got up from his seat and headed down the aisle, making sure that Patty had calm down enough Ami put her gun away and tugged on Patty coat jacket getting the girls attention.

"Come on." She said as the two of them got up and went after Dante.

.

It was around ten at night when the train had finally come to a stop. Red and blue light flashed around the train as a couple of cop cars surrounded the area as Dante, Patty and Ami walked off the train and began heading somewhere to rest for a bit.

"That man on the train, do you know who killed that guy?" Patty asked them.

Ami looked up making a thinking pose before saying. "Who knows?"

Patty looked over at her with wide eyes "It was a demon. He was killed by a demon wasn't he?" Patty raised her voice a little. "Could…could a demon be hunting me to? ...Dante!" she yelled but Dante kept walking while Ami came to a stop looking at the man's back with a concern look.

"Dante…" She mutters.

"Let's go." Dante spoke.

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Lowell mansion…

"Check-mate." The man with the glasses said seating down in a chair with a chessboard in front of him.

"Damn I lost again!" The black haired man said.

"Ehh ever since we were kids, you've always run out of steam in the closing stretch. And that is why Jenny left you."

"It was because you got in the way!"

"No, you were in fault for jumping to conclusions." Another man with light red hair said looking at the big painting.

"Shit." As the man with the glasses began to laugh.

"What I'm wondering is why do you love that painting so much." He said.

"Yes. I guess it because looking at it brings me at peace. And I think when we divide the fortune among us; I'll take the artwork here."

"Me, I'll take cold hard cash." The black haired man said.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself."

"We know, but we have to prepare for the worst. That's all we're doing."

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

Walking down the streets, the trio headed into an old run down hotel. When opening the door the worker seating at the back desk spoke up in a tired tone. "Welcome to our hotel." He said. Dante walked over to him while Ami took a seat at the stairs with Patty standing across from her.

"Give me your cheapest room. I don't give a damn if it gets sun, or not." Dante said "We'll be out of here first thing in the morning."

"One adult and two children." The man said, taking out the key to their room not noticing how Ami and Patty twitch at being called a 'child'.

Placing the room key on the desk pick up the key and put it in his pocket. "Oh, she not a child. She a young lady." He said heading to the girls. Sighing Ami got up and straighten her clothes and began to head up the stairs, but stop and looked over her shoulder when Dante spoke. "What are you doing? Come on, move it. Let's get to sleep." Dante said but let out a small grunt when Ami elbow him in his side. Dante gave her annoyed look, while she just glared at him that said drop-the-attitude-or-else.

Yeah. Ami is pretty tired.

"That's my mother." Patty whispered, making the two demon hunter's to look at her with confusion.

"What?"

"My mom. Mister!" Patty said looking at the man, who had his back turn.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Where can I go and meet this woman?"

"Well…"

"What are you talking about, Patty? I thought you said your mother died." Ami asked folding her arms. "Anyway we better head to bed, it's late and we need to get up early in the morning." With that both Dante and her headed up the stairs, Patty looked at the picture on more time before following them.

.

"Agh, this is a tight fit." Dante complained, as he took—more like force by yours truly , Ami—the couch. Lying down with his legs crossed and arms behind his back, the girls took the bed with Ami next to the window taking off her shoes and her jacket and lifted her tank-top a little and unstrap the gun holster that she had on her back before laying down. Next to her Patty sat on the edge looking down at the floor.

"Get to bed, tomorrow is going to be an early day." Dante said "You've got us covered, Ami?"

"Yep. Even in my sleep I still see that damn clock, so were covered." Ami yawned rubbing her eyes as Patty raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about.

"I didn't tell you guys the truth." Patty spoke up. "My mom didn't actually get sick and die. She disappeared." Both Dante and Ami looked at her from the corner of their eye. "I happen to overhear the hospital director talking about. My mom is being hunted by a demon and she didn't want me, a baby, to be in danger so she put me in the Orphanage. Anyone hunted by a demon is good as dead! Is my mother dead? Tell me Dante, am I going too killed by a demon too?!"

"Who knows?"

Patty stared at him for a bit before looking back at the ground "I don't care. About any fortune. And I don't care about my family inheritance, if I were to get a little of money I just want to use it and buy lots of clothes and sweets and stuff like that for the other kids at the orphanage…..But then clothes and sweets and those kinds of things aren't what they really all want. Like me. They just want to see their mothers and their fathers more than anything!" she said with tears in her eyes before quickly wiping them away. "You're probably just going to laugh at me."

"No." Dante said "Everyone wants to see their parents. Ami is no exception either." Patty's eyes widen and looked over at the said girl, who was on her side looking out the window with distance eyes.

"My mom…" she mutters in a low tone glaring out at the window. "Was killed by demons 10 years ago, I was only five. I never knew who my father was around that time. My mother told me bits about him that he was a demon hunter, a Halfling too. Saying that I take after my father looks but with blonde hair and silver eyes. After my mother's death, there were two men Dante and someone else. They found me and my older brother Lightus being attack by demons and saved us. From there the two took us in and we help them out slaying demons."

She went silent "Unlike you, I don't have a picture of my mom and as the years go by, I'm…slowly losing her face and voice." Ami quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffle a little. Dante looked at her with concerned eyes.

"…but I thought, Dante was your dad." Patty blinked looking at the two. They both have the same resemblance just different hair and eye color. Ami blinked and Dante's body went stiff before relaxing like it never happen.

"Dante…my dad?" Ami said before a small laugh left her lips "hehe…ahahaha! Oh man! I don't know where you got that idea from, but Dante is defiantly not my dad. My memories of my past may be bad, but there not THAT bad. Mom sure for one NEVER said that my father had financial issues." Now that was a stab to Dante's pride.

"Alright, enough with stabbing my pride. I got a date with some pretty girls in sandman land, you two get some sleep." Dante mumbled.

Ami just rolled her eyes and mutter "Pervert." And slipped into the covers, as Patty took off her hat and placed it on top of the bed board.

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

Rolling over in bed Ami snuggled deeper into the blankets. When her eyes open a bit her blurry eyes notice that something was missing but she couldn't recall what it was. Shrugging it off she went back to sleep only for her to sit up quickly remembering that Dante and her had mission. Snapping her head back over she notice that Patty wasn't there. "Shit!" Jumping out of bed Ami quickly gather her stuff and marched on over to a sleeping Dante.

"Dante, get your lazy ass up! Patty's gone missing!" Ami yelled shaking Dante, who groaned and slowly open his eyes.

"What is it, Ami?"

A tick mark appeared on her face, as she walked over to the side of the couch grabbing the edge, and with tremendous strength she flipped the couch. This had cause Dante to go flying and landed face first on the ground as curses of words came out mouth. "Stop lying around and get the fuck up! We got a Cinderella to save!"

"What?!" Dante snapped his head over to the bed and saw that Patty and her stuff were missing.

"Come on, we have to go and find her!" Ami exclaimed and threw his guitar case at him as he easily caught it and sling it over his right shoulder, and the both of them ran out of the room down the stairs.

"Hey, where's my daughter?" Dante asked the man that was still behind the desk reading a book.

"Daughter?" He question

"Yeah, the little girl that I checked in with."

"Hnmm, I don't know what you are talking about." Then the sounds of gunfire were heard as Dante shot multiple bullets at the poster that was on the wall. When the fire came to a cease, the poster turn into a giant moth that fell to the ground dead.

"Bastard. What the hell are you?" Dante asked glaring at the man behind him as he just laughed and held a pistol to his back.

"Speaking of hell, you should know that I know all about you."

Dante narrowed his eyes "Yeah. Then you know that thing won't be enough to kill me. Beside you should be worrying more about yourself."

"Augh!" the man gasped when he saw a dagger at his throat. An arm lazily dropped on his shoulder as he felt extra weight on his back.

"Yo! Morning old man." Ami smiled and spoke and sweet, nicely voice but had a deadly aura surrounding her body. The dagger was pushed deeper into his neck drawing some blood "Have I ever mention, I can be quite _mean_ when I don't get my beauty sleep."

"Ah….!"

"So…" Dante turned around and glared at the man "Where's Patty?"

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

"Well you see, right now in the underworld the four most powerful demons are fighting for power. Things are pretty dangerous out here." The man said driving the car. Dante sat in the passenger seat and Ami sat in the back.

"And let me guess my _dear ol' grandfather_ is one of them." Ami growled.

"Something tells me that you're not in good terms with Sa-, your grandfather." The man said fixing his mistake from the glare Ami shot at him.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Ahem, as to your question princess, yes, he is one of them." The man said Ami huffed and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"So, who's calling the shots?" Dante asked ignoring the deadly aura behind him.

"hm?"

"Who's the douchbag that told you to go after Patty?" Dante sent him an deadly glare making the man to shiver in fear.

"Ahh!" The man yelled in shock looking nervously at Dante.

"It must be someone from the Lowell family. Someone who doesn't want Patty to claim the inheritance."

"I have no idea. I'm telling the truth, I'm just one of their grunts. They don't tell me anything at all."

"Hm, I see. Ami?" Dante looked over his shoulder looking at the blonde hair hunter, who had her arms cross and glaring out the window on her left.

"What?"

"Can you tell me the ten minute future of Patty?"

Ami closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh "Dante, you know I can't read a person future unless I have something form the—I'm not going to ask why you have a piece of her hair." Ami said as her left eye twitch looking at the piece of hair from Dante's hand.

"Should this work?"

"…Yes…" Ami sigh taking the hair piece. With her right hand she move the bangs out of her face, and brought her hand to her right eye while she channel her demonic power to the hair in the left hand and said some words in Latin "Et deinceps ( **forward** )." The minute hand and the second hand began to move fast clockwise, flashes of Patty's future flashed through Ami head. Once done seeing the girl's future the hands went back to normal time.

"Well?" Dante asked as the man next to him looked at her through the mirror.

"Short story, Patty runs to her so called mom. I killed the demon then we fight a couple of more demons. All in all, we save the girl in a nick of time."

"I see…something tells me you left out a part."

"I did, and you'll find out why soon because I enjoy living."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the damn night scenery old man."

.

Walking down the hallways, Patty followed the voice of a woman singing. Coming down some stairs the voice gotten louder and more clearer, she headed to the double doors in front of her. Opening the door she saw tons of empty seats around the room, in the center on the stage with two lights shining in the middle was beautiful blonde woman singing. Patty's eyes widen in happiness and "Its mommy!" then a light turn on, on Patty as she ran down the stair repeatedly yelling 'mommy'.

Patty ran on the stage and hugged the woman tightly and began to cry "Oh mommy, I wanted to see you so much for so long!"

"I'm sorry Patty." The woman said putting her hands on Patty's shoulders "I won't do anything to make you lonely again."

Patty lifted her head up and looked at her mommy with a smile "Mommy you promise…" but the smile quickly went off her face as she got a good look at her 'mommy'.

The lights went from white to dark blue and the woman's face was shown. Brown eyes and pincher like things on the side of her checks "Because you're about to die right now and your mom's going to kill you." Then a backdrop fell down with rundown roman buildings as six demons appeared from the screen.

They all jumped towards Patty with their claws ready. Patty screamed and just before the demons closed in gun shots was heard throughout the room, nailing them as they flew back just as a flower backdrop came down.

Patty turned around as two spotlights came on, in the middle row to the right was Ami holding a sniper-rifle wearing a soundproof headphone and some goggles. "Like I said, just in time." She smirks leaning back in her seat, her left eye looking to her left to see Dante walking down, with a spot light on him as well. "Hey there, you're not actually delaying opera like this now are ya?"

"Dante, Ami!" Patty smiled at the two of them as Dante smirk and Ami pulled her goggles up on her head and waved saying "Yo!"

"Ah, I was…I thought my mommy…"Patty tried to say.

"But, it looks like we'll have to wait for a touching finale." Dante said just as the flower backdrop begins to rip and the two of the demons jump out.

But Dante and Ami acted quickly, both jumping from their spots and kick the poor suckers in the head successfully knocking them back. Ami had both of her guns out and her headphones down as Dante had one of his guns pointed up and shot the rope to one of the backdrops saying "Sorry honey, but this show isn't for kids." And a white backdrop landed down only show the shadows of Dante and Ami firing at the demons, jumping, kicking, firing and dodging all at the same time.

Patty stood there with wide eyes with a hit of awe at how the two of them working in sync, but then turn into fear when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and saw the same man from the hotel.

"I'm so sorry miss, but I'm afraid it's now time for to die. Because I was promised I would be greatly rewarded by my masters if I killed you, if the others failed to do so, eeheeh, ah!" the man yelped quickly titling his body to the right avoid begin shot. With wide fearful eyes he looked back at the backdrop, the shadows of Dante, who had his hand in his pocket and his gun pointed out where the hole was, and Ami, who stood sideways with her left elbow out in a 90 degree angle holding her gun.

"Hit the road." Dante said.

The man slowly back away as another spotlight shined on him as he ran away screaming, and fell of the stage. Patty just stood there as pools of blood slip through the paper backdrop and reaching to her.

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

A clock chimed once the hour hand had reached 6:00 PM in the evening at the Lowell's mansion. One of the men wearing glasses standing at the window blew out smoke from his cigar "Times up." He said.

"Brother we did it!" The black hair man exclaimed "The fortune is ours! This letter was a bunch of nonsense." As he pick up the letter and was about to rip it about, but was stop when a knock was heard in the room, as one of the butlers of the mansion stood at the door.

"You have a guest." He said

"A guest?!"

At the door was a young woman in her early twenties with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a red pencil skirt, with a red jacket and a white shirt underneath with a belt around her stomach holding a briefcase.

"Thank you." The woman said to the butler.

"And who might you be?"

The woman turned her head looking at the three men "Oh my, that's not funny. Nice to meet you, I'm Patty Lowell."

"What?!/She just a child!" was the words coming out of their mouths.

"No that child is nothing but a fake." Patty said "I took every situation into account. Lucky for me, I was able to find a girl under the same name quite quickly and had it arranged so that all the media attention would be on her, not me. Thanks to her, my trip was quite pleasant. Well then, why don't we just hurry and deal with the formalities."

The man with the glasses crushed his cigar and started laughing "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your claim is invalid, Miss Patty Lowell. Speaking as the lawyer, I regret to inform you that you've renounce your right to the inheritance, as you've miss the 6 PM deadline. You are aware that you missed it, right? Even if it is, just by a mere second."

"Really now?" Patty said with a smirk "In his will its say that one week within his death, I'm quite sure that my dad would have been dead for exactly one week at 6: 28. And look!" she look at her watch on her left hand "I'm on time. Would my driver's license be good enough for my I.D.?"

"No. It's no longer necessary."

"What do you mean by that?" Patty question looking at the man.

"Because Patty Lowell existence" he took his glasses off and his face changed into something not human any more "Will never be confirmed."

"Brother!" the other two men yelled in shock as their brothers body ripped apart and a big green demon on stood in his place.

"Neither will yours, the fortune is all mine!" he said in a demonic voice as he kept getting bigger almost touching the ceiling. "And I will not hand it over to anyone!" he yelled running at two men killing them, and then charged at Patty.

Patty scream closing her eyes preparing for the worst, but a gun shot was heard piercing the demon in the stomach as fell down on the floor.

"So it was you? Who requested that I serve as a body guard for Patty?" Dante said leaning against the door frame as Ami stood next to him with her arms crossed and Patty standing behind her. "Did you think you were making some small atonement for your sins against her? You've got a pretty face, but you're more terrible then those demons." Getting up from the door frame Dante and Ami walked into the room.

"Well if you were a demon, I'd be able to kill you without thinking twice about it. Okay." Dante said taking his guitar case off his back and grabbing a gun, just as Ami pulled her katana out from her bag. "If I can't let this go, I'll work off the anger."

In the mist of Dante talk, the demon that was on the ground got back up, "Guess this will be one hell of a party!" Dante unzipped his guitar case quickly grabbing hold of his sword, and then both Dante and Ami went straight after the demon, showing no mercy what's so ever. Dante used his guns and swords at the same time while Ami sliced around with her katana.

Coming to a finishing blow, Ami jumped back and put two of her fingers from her right hand to her clock eye, then swiping it down along the sword as multiple clocks appeared in the trail. "Excitare, irae! **(awaken, Wrath!)** " She yelled as her katana began to glow and changed form in to a long black and red scythe with thorns going down the handle and purple clocks going down the black half of the scythe. Ami put the scythe in a posing position and charged at the demon yelling "Take this! Wrath Sword Second Level: Scythe of Wrath! HIYAA!" with lighting speed Ami cut the demon in half as Dante put the finishing blow with his sword in the demons chest, blood flowed down like a waterfall from the wound.

The demons eyes went dark and its body turns to stone. Dante took his sword at and swung it a little getting the blood off his sword as blood went flying on the painting. Dante had his sword over his back and his black gun in his left hand and the silver one in his mouth, next to him Ami stood beside him with a hand on her hip and holding her scythe over her shoulder, both of them looking over their shoulder at the dead demon.

.

With the fight over Dante and Ami left the room, Patty soon came out running up to them "I saw it all! The adults only part."

"Wait!" Dante and the two girls stop and looked at the older Patty "Please wait a minute. I'm begging you, that child, please let me take care of her. I want to do what I can to make admen's.

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

The next day at Dante and Ami's place…

"So is it alright that you're not staying at the mansion?" Morisson asked Patty sitting on the couch

"It's fine." Patty answered. "I've received compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Yep. Because I'm a little girl who's been scarred for being exposed to the ugly world of adults."

Looking around the place, it was covered and childish girl stuff. Pink and yellow curtains, stuff dolls everywhere along with some pictures. To say it was very bright and girly was an understatement.

"Those clothes, are they part of the compensation?"

"As well as the clothes and the sweets, for the kids at the orphanage. And all three truck loads!" Patty said holding up three fingers as she wore a pink dress sitting on the stairs. At the chair below the stairs seating there was J.D Morison, who sat next to a bunch of stuff dolls. Next to the chair was Ami holding a white bunny with a black bowtie, a blush was on her face as she stared at the doll and with only one word going through her head.

' _Kawaīi~!'_

"Ahahah, that's great well done. Hm?" he looked over when he hear the sounds of a door opening and out step Dante only wearing his pants and a light blue towel on top of his head, who looked around.

"Huh? I thought my Strawberry sundae would be here by the time I got out."

"You mean _that_ Strawberry sundae?" Morisson pointing his thumb towards Patty as she place down an empty bowl.

"What?! Hey that was mine!" Dante yelled in shock as Patty just laughed at him "What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is mine place! Let's get one thing straight. This is my place. Mine."

"It was totally filthy and dorky in here, and Ami agrees with me. So we cleaned it and did some cute decorating in here."

"Cute is a relative word. I'm more concerned about my god damn desert."

"That's what I charged for my work that was the best sundae ever!"

"Calm down Dante, besides I like Patty's company here." Ami said with a smirk.

"What?! Whose side are you on, Ami?!"

"Defiantly not yours." She laughed then looked up to Patty. "By the way, Patty, can you bring more of these cuties over? I want to decorate my room a bit."

"Sure!"

"Old man, help me out here!"

"Sorry Dante, I don't get into fights I know I can't win."

* * *

~Devil May Cry~

* * *

In an old rundown factory two towns away from Capulet City, loud gunshots could be heard. In the building is an 18 year old boy wearing all back with golden eyes. His eyes were hard and narrow as he focus on killing the demons in the building. "Man there is a lot more here than I thought." He said jumping back to avoid being hit "Woah!" He had to lean back to avoid the incoming claws that was aim at his head. However the necklace he had around his neck got caught in the claws and was yanked off.

The boy's widen in shock before coming angry and grabbing of a sword with a black and silver handle and swung at the demon slicing it into pieces. The demon exploded into dust as the boy panted a little, taking a deep breath he looked around the building realizing he finished of the last demon. Sighing he walked over to the fallen necklaces, picking it up he notices that the locket had open up.

In the pictures is a young girl of the age of four with blonde hair and silver eyes, standing next a seven year old boy with black hair and golden eyes. Both of them smiling brightly at the camera. While behind then was an older woman with blonde hair crouching down behind them with her hands on their shoulders giving the camera a closed eye smile.

A small pang of sadness struck his heart, closing his eyes he closed the locket and putting back on. Letting out a shaky sigh he walked out of the old factory and head over to a white motorcycle and golden trims. The headlights flashed a couple of times making the boy stop in his walk and stared at the bike before letting out a sigh and scratching his head. "Yeah, jobs complete Spirit."

" _ **Where to now, Lightus?"**_ A voice came out of the bike as the boy known as Lights hoped on it.

"Capulet City."

" _ **Isn't that where you little sister is at? The one you told me about?"**_

"Ahaha, yeah. Just a word of advice…don't piss her off." With that said the two drove down the road.

* * *

 **Lightus and Ami tag battle theme:** **www . you tube watch? v=G- UN6u RM BRw**

 **Lightus battle theme: w ww . you tub e wat ch?v =s5CF RQAR 3og**

 **Ami battle theme: w ww . yout ube wat ch?v=l 3REq gLry zw**


End file.
